


Of Peanut Butter Cups And PDA

by sonicsora



Series: The Techopath and Spider [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Banter, Bisexual Michelle Jones, Bisexual Peter Parker, Dating, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Ned Leeds, Halloween, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Halloween isn't always about going out. Sometimes it can be four teenagers hanging out watching awful movies eating candy.With theoccasionalmaking out.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: The Techopath and Spider [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522520
Kudos: 16





	Of Peanut Butter Cups And PDA

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween fanfic in February? More likely than you'd think. 
> 
> Since its been awhile since I've added anything to this series, a refresher: 
> 
> Harley is a techopath, so born mutant. He can affect tech with his brain. This is before all the gremlins broke off to start college.

The taste of peanut butter lingers in the back of his mouth even after a few sips of water. Peter has to wonder if it stuck to his teeth. He's eaten more than enough candy at this point his mouth just tastes like everything ever. He's squished into one of Harley's sides as a horror movie plays on the TV. Not that any of them are paying it much attention. The group of teenagers are three movies deep and attention spans have waned. The floor is littered with candy wrappers and empty soda cans have been haphazardly left on the coffee table. Peter sets his water bottle aside, half expecting to lose it in the chaos of the coffee table. 

The conversation has veered off from whatever the killer on screen is doing to anything that comes to mind. Harley and MJ spent a good portion of the movie needling each other, then joining forces to make fun of the movie's main character. Their Halloween thus far consisted of goofing off and eating too much candy. The candy bucket on the coffee table has been refilled twice, and Peter can guess someone will have to get up to do a candy run soon enough. 

"Do you hear half the things that come out of your mouth?" Harley laughs brightly as he elbows Ned. Ned just grins back, leaning into his boyfriend. Peter is definitely squished at this point, but he's fairly content. He wishes MJ would come back already so he could be leaning into all of his favorite people at once. 

"C'mon, babe, you _know_ I'm right." 

"Yeah, like a broken clock-" Harley starts before being surprised by Ned pulling him into a kiss. The blonde relaxes into the kiss, shifting to lay his legs across his boyfriend's lap as the kiss deepens. Harley scoots forward to plant himself more in Ned’s lap in the process. 

Peter groans at the PDA, rolling away to flop on the other side of the couch. He never asked for _this_. "If you two are making out, I'm leaving." 

Ned breaks the kiss first, just a little pink, but smiling back at his best friend. "Sorry, but, uh, maybe you could go find MJ?” Ned's suggestion just makes Harley go several shades of red. Harley's eyes widen as he looks back to Ned, the two having some kind of silent conversation. Peter has a feeling it’s over the merits of making out to the shrill sounds of screaming radiating from the TV. 

Peter rolls his eyes, pushing up and off the couch onto his feet. "If you do anything on the couch, Mrs. Leeds is gonna flip." He throws back at the two before leaving the living room to their own devices. 

"Whatever you say, _Indy_ , watch out for boulders!" Harley calls out, trying to cover for himself. Peter flaps his hand back at his twin dismissively as he ducks back into the kitchen. 

MJ is the only other one who showed up in costume besides Peter, be it a loose black dress, witchy jewelry with her hair piled up into an intricate braid. She is casually pouring herself a glass of apple cider as she flicks her gaze at Peter. "Dork." 

"Hey, Em." His smile brightens several degrees as he walks over. He leans a little against the counter between them. His gaze briefly flicks to the braids in her hair, to her face, and the amused quirk to her lips. He's just smitten. He hasn’t stopped being smitten since they started dating. 

Peter opens his mouth to explain why he's in the kitchen when MJ beats him to the punch. "Let me guess, gay and gayer started making out, huh?" 

Peter snorts a little, "What does that make us, Bi and Bi-er?" 

"Yes." MJ answers easily enough without a hint of hesitation. "Pretty sure we could date anyone we wanted, while your brother and Ned are embarrassingly stuck on one another.” She raises her glass to her lips to take a sip of the cider. Peter just finds himself smiling back at her. 

"I don't really think I want to date anyone else." Pops out of his mouth before he can stop it. He opens and closes his mouth as embarrassment briefly settles over him as MJ stares at him. 

Peter notices even in the low lighting she is starting to go pink. "Wow." She says, setting her glass down on the countertop. The two stare at each other a moment longer before MJ speaks again. 

"You're _kind_ of a nerd huh?" 

Peter laughs a little, "Yeah, _and_?" 

"I suppose you're my nerd." She continues ever so casually. She traces a finger along the rim of her glass as the two sit in silence for a moment. 

Beyond the distant hum of New York and the sound of the movie's soundtrack, neither teenager is in a hurry to break the silence. It is comfortable as it is familiar. They have been dating long enough that Peter feels like he doesn't need to fill the silence to be sure MJ isn't bored of him. 

Peter shifts so he can lean across the counter. MJ is surprised, if not briefly before turning to meet him halfway for a kiss. Her free hand flutters up to cup his cheek. Her thumb starts to drift across his jaw, and Peter tries not to actively melt into her touch. He bites at her bottom lip and MJ makes a little sound that makes his heart jump against his ribs. 

This is all he wants right now. The cool feeling of the countertop under his palms and the warmth of MJ’s lips against his own. The sound of her heart rate picking up as the two of them kiss. 

The sound of a chainsaw revving up blaring from the TV is enough to startle the two apart. Peter snorts a little at that, turning to spare the living room a glance. 

"Sounds like we're missing the very realistic deaths." MJ muses idly, "Given how the volume jumped by several degrees, I'm going to assume those two are really going at it." 

Peter huffs a little, "Probably? I'm just, gonna not think about it." The less he thought about his best friend, and twin making out the better. 

"We both know they're too chicken shit to actually have sex." MJ comments dryly as she picks up her glass to take another sip. "Harley for all his bravado would keel over if he saw Ned naked." 

The brunette can't help but grimace openly at that. "This is a horrible conversation, thanks!" 

"Suffer little, man." MJ offers with a flash of her teeth in a smirk. Not that it lasts as Peter reaches out to steal her drink. He takes a sip from the cider, laughing at the look MJ throws him. He hasn’t seen her look so indignant in forever. 

"It's revenge for horrifying me." He says haughtily back, raising to take another sip. He manages to get one last drink before the glass is out of his hand and on the counter again. Peter would admire his girlfriend's sudden speed if she hadn't grabbed him by the front of his button-up khaki shirt to smash their mouths together in a kiss. 

This kiss is a lot fiercer than the last one and sends a rush down the teenager's spine. He fumbles to reach out and hold onto her. The counter is still between them, so it doesn’t make things any easier. 

Peter groans against the kiss without thinking about it. He breaks away blushing profusely as MJ smirks at him, "Don't think I don't have your number, Parker." She drawls casually, trying to once again playoff how flushed she was. "I know you." 

"Probably too well." He agrees, his attention shifting from his girlfriend at the volume of the TV dropping back to something reasonable. "Think they're done?" 

"Doubtful, but I can horrify them into behaving," MJ answers easily enough as she picks up her drink. “Want your own drink, you horrible thief?” 

“No, I’m okay. I know I can keep stealing yours. I'm just staying in character after all.” Peter teases just a little back as he steps away from the counter. He and MJ had a pretty _long_ discussion about Indiana Jones when he picked out his costume earlier in the month. 

MJ snorts a little nosily at that, "If I hear Indiana Jones say 'it belongs in a museum' again, I'm going to scream." 

Peter joking mimes tipping the hat he left in the living room and MJ swats at his arm to stop him from trying to do a Harrison Ford impression. Peter just ends up giggling a little as his girlfriend walks around the counter to start back towards the living room. Peter falls in step behind her. 

Peter isn’t too surprised to see Harley looking several degrees fluffed up while Ned looked a little _too_ smug. Harley has yet to get out of Ned’s lap, an arm looped around his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

“I’d say get a room, but, technically this is Ned’s home.” MJ muses with a fond roll of her eyes as she moves to slouch down on her side of the couch. Peter easily settles down next to her, “Did we miss anything movie wise?” 

Harley pauses at that, flicking his gaze at the screen as if he has forgotten they were watching a movie. “Uh…” 

“That blonde girl totally ate it.” Ned says conversationally. Harley nods eagerly, ready to jump on that line of thought, “Uh- yeah. She was toast.” Peter had to admit, MJ had a point. His brother’s general bravado dropped off considerably when Ned was somehow around. 

“Which blonde girl?” MJ questions dryly back. She balances her glass in her lap as she looks between Ned and Harley. 

“You know….” Harley trails off again, making a vague motion with his hands. “The tall one.” 

The dark-skinned girl arches a brow back at the blonde teenager. “They’re both the same height.” 

“No, one is clearly wearing platforms to be the same height.” Ned throws back, sticking his tongue out a little. “I mean, those some ugly shoes.” 

Peter just reclines back a little, starting to relax against MJ as she throws questions at Ned and Harley to more or less quiz them about the movie. If she doesn't like their answers she starts needling them a bit more. Peter is starting to get the idea MJ has seen this movie before. He half wonders if she is going to quiz Harley and Ned _all_ night about it.

“Em, c’mon.” He shifts a little to lean his cheek against her shoulder. “Let's just watch the movie?” His question earns a disapproving grunt from the girl as she shifts to actually put her drink on the coffee table in front of the couch. MJ subtly wraps an arm around Peter. 

"It's my pick for the next one," Harley says easily from his spot in Ned's lap. "Something that _isn't_ boring!"

"Alright computer brain boy, it better be good." MJ lobs back at him dryly. "If it isn't, I'll steal your teeth." 

"Stop stealing people's teeth." Peter states almost immediately as he shifts so he can loosely wrap his arms around MJ. His costume isn't exactly made for cuddling, but Peter isn't going to let that deter him from trying. "Harley needs those, for eating." 

"Don't think I wouldn't steal yours-" Harley starts before the woman on the television screen screams shrilly again. "God damn, that lady has pipes on her." 

"I think she was trying to be some kind of scream queen?" Ned speculates as he flicks his attention back to the screen. A maniac is chasing the woman around with a chainsaw on what looks like a fairly small set. The woman nearly trips over a mic cord, though the editing tries to cover that. 

Harley rests his cheek against Ned's shoulder, squinting at the screen. "I give her a solid 7 out of 10, nowhere scream-y enough."

Peter only moves from his spot to pluck up some candy from the coffee table, unwrapping it as MJ and Harley go into the merits of what _truly_ makes a scream queen. The two have very different opinions.

Peter is only kind of keeping up with the discussion as he takes a bite of the peanut butter candy. He chews thoughtfully as his gaze bounces between his girlfriend, and his twin. A contented kind of feeling settles over him as he cuddles into MJ.

"What movie are we watching next?" He questions, finally breaking into the debate before it gets _too_ heated.


End file.
